


ride

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

“You are ridiculous! Do you know that!” You shout at the man standing in front of you “I am perfectly capable of taking down two goons, I don’t need you being my big strong protector” you shout as you walk off the quinjet, storming to the kitchen for a bottle of water followed closely by the super soldier you were currently angry with. 

“I’m not trying to be your big, strong protector, I'm trying to make sure you don’t get killed on a mission” He explained himself calmly knowing that if he raises his voice it’ll make it ten times harder to calm you down “all i want is to get in and get out, you weren’t even wearing your vest! Am I supposed to just let them shoot you?” Groaning out loud at the same argument you always have with him “the vests are too heavy, I’m not having this discussion again” you take a long drink, maintaining eye contact with him daring him to say something else. Satisfied that you had the last word you walk past him smugly, shoulder bumping him on the way past while you walk to your room. 

“Oh no you fucking don’t” he growls walking after you and pushing you against the nearest wall “listen to me you little brat, I risked my life making sure you came home in one piece and somehow I’m still the arsehole? I don’t think so” you glare up at him the difference in height should be intimidating but you know he would never hurt you “how about this doll, I make sure you’re benched for the next few missions teach you a lesson about being reckless hmm?” 

Anger flashes across your face and before you think it through you go to slap him but he’s much too fast and grabs your wrist in his metal hand pinning it above your head gathering your other hand to join it. Leaning in he whispers in your ear “wanna try that again sweetheart” before nibbling the outer shell. Your whole body heats up but this time it’s not out of rage but because of how close he is to you, you’ve wanted him for the longest time but never took it further since he was technically your boss. He looks down at your flushed face and grins “oh now you’ve got nothing to say, is this all it takes for you to shut that pretty little mouth of yours?”

You try to struggle away from him but he just laughs in your ear “took you this long to try and get away, it almost seems like you want me to hold you like this” Taking a deep breath he in looks into your eyes “i can smell you, tell me I’m wrong and I’ll let you go right now. Tell me you don’t want me to hold you in place while I make you feel good?” He pushes his thigh up and keeps it tantalisingly close to where you need him, you whine when you try to move down but he’s too strong “tell me what you want sweetheart”. 

Squeezing your eyes shut and biting your lip you refuse to let him win, shaking your head and trying to pull your arms free again but getting frustrated when he still overpowers you “Bucky please” you whine out softly. Smirking and looking at you “please what doll? Use your words or I won’t do anything and you can go to the showers and try to make yourself feel as good as you know riding this thigh right here would feel” pushing it up higher and resting it right where you need to feel him.

He loosens his grip ever so slightly dropping you down on him and feels himself harden at the noise you make when you finally feel some pressure “you gonna ride my thigh doll? Give yourself what you need?” You look up at him and nod your head moving your hips back and forth whimpering at the pressure making you feel so good. You’ve dreamt about this for months, touched yourself at the thought of sitting in his lap. Just as you build up a nice rhythm he finally lets go of your arms, grabbing your hips and moving you faster. The bulge in his tactical pants getting bigger with every moan you produce, you grip him and squeeze as you feel yourself get closer. Nipping and sucking at your neck growling as you continue to touch him, he’s wanted you for too long but not like this.

Pulling back he cages you into the wall again “the first time you cum it's going to be on my face and not in the common room where Tony is probably watching us right now” he says as he looks up at the camera pointing at the two of you and scowling. He picks you up and throws you over his shoulder “your room or mine” he asks as he presses the button to the elevator before spanking you. Squealing “what the fuck Barnes” he does it again “the first one is for nearly getting yourself killed, the second one was for being a brat about it” the doors open and Tony walks out winking at you both “have fun kids, use protection and don’t fuck in the common rooms” before walking off and telling Friday to delete the footage of you both.


End file.
